My mate
by Zuruichi1234
Summary: The better, amazing, smutastic! version is HERE!, okay. Read the fic! i promise that this will be at your favorites list (i hope). This is a story about ginga wanting a mate, thus he gets one, no, 2! who will ginga choose the silver wolf known as Ruuga or Kyouya the amazing spirit wolf!.
1. Chapter 1

**The New "My Mate" FanFic**

**Chapters 1 and 2**

**Chapter 1- Season of Mating**

**Chapter 2- Silver Demon**

**Character Info**

**Ginga: a small high breed neko which is known as nekomomo! He lives outside of the protected town. He has cat ears and a fluffy tail, but does not have his usual headband.**

**Ryuuga: a unique silver-fur wolf! Known as the silver demon/wolf he kills those who stand in his way and is a wealthy man! He has wolf ears and a tail.**

Chapter 1 – Season of Mating

There lived a boy (about 16 years old), his dad, and his very unique horse ,Pegasus, in a small hut outside of town.

Ginga always asked his dad that why are they living out of town, but his dad never answered.

"Dad! Dad! Why are we staying outside of town?" asked the neko.

"Son, there's no need for you to know." Answered the man.

"Why dad?"

"Look here son, it's just that..well..ugh! Why are you making it hard for me?!"

"Because I don't understand!"

"There's no need for you to understand."

Then suddenly, a howling sound from the village made Ginga's dad tremble. He dragged Ginga inside the hut, told him to hide under the bed sheets, and not to come outside.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Don't worry! You stay here while I guard outside. And whatever happens, **don't** come outside!"

Ginga was very frightened and confused. A few hours later, there was a ferocious growl and fight outside.

Ginga was scared what would happen to him, so he peeked outside and saw his dad fight a silver wolf in their real animal forms.

He saw that his dad was about to lose, but with his mighty bite, the silver wolf ran away leaving his dad.

He ran to his father and brought him inside to treat his wounds.

Ginga asked him, "What is happening?"

"I think it's about time I tell you."

"About what?"

"This season is actually..."

"What, what?!"

"..mating season!"

"Huh?"

"It's a season where two demons mate and have kids. It doesn't matter if your mate is a girl or a boy. It makes the scent of the submissive stronger, but **only** to the correct dominant's nose. It makes the dominant go crazy for you! But the thing is, you're a high rare bred nekomomo known as the necoco. Necoco's are always and ALWAYS THE SUBMISSIVE! It makes all the breeds want you! Your mom was a necoco so this makes you one! But there's a problem for the necoco..."

"Wh-What is it?"

"Necocos have a very hard time finding their lover." He rubbed his chin, "Actually you're the first boy born in this generation as a necoco. Most necocos are supposed to be a girl, but you..there's a slim chance that your lover is a male. GET IT?"

"Just to clarify..I'm a necoco?! So this season..is mating season. Do the submissive wait for the lover to come, or they have to find it themselves?"

"That depends.."

"So how do I know that, THAT demon is my 'lover'?"

"Since you are a male, hmmmm..you would give an erotic face."

"Why?"

"Because of its scent."

"So dad, am I qualified to find my lover?"

"NO! You're too young! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU'RE 16!"

"Is this the reason why we live outside the village?"

"Yes"

"Because I'm a necoco?"

"Who knows, there might be rapists out there. There's even a certain demon that has 25 mates. I don't want that to happen to you. I want your mate to be a real lover."

"...thanks dad, but we're running out of bandages because of your wounds. So I'm going to the village."

"NO!"

"But dad!"

"Fine, as long as you wear this hat and cloak."

"Fiiine"

Ginga wore the attire that his father gave to him and ran to the village.

Due to his excitement he tripped and bruised his knee on a rock. He cried out loudly at how painful it was. But his determination to go to the village didn't stop, so he kept on going and going until he reached the village.

He entered and was scared because of the demons looking at him. They had scary glares and it made Ginga scared.

He wished that he had brought his Pegasus along with him, but he completely watched the demons.

Ginga almost forgot to buy bandages, so he approached a dude with green hair and lion eyes.

"Ummmm...where can I find bandages?"

"Huh? Follow me, I'll show you the way."

"Oh sorry, but my dad said that I can't go with strangers."

"What are ya, daddy's boy?! Ahahahaha! HEY GUYS! TAKE A LOOK, THERE'S A CUB IN HERE WHO NEEDS HIS DADDY! AHAHAHAH!"

"No I don't!"

Ginga pushed the green demon away, but the demon snagged his coat and hat away to reveal him.

He was shocked; without the cloak and hat, he was no longer safe. All of the villagers men started staring at him.

The lion demon was shocked yet in love with Ginga.

All the male demons approached him and surrounded him. Ginga was about to cry. With that cute expression and feeling of fear, the male demon's started to get hard.

All of them wanted the fragile and cute demon. They were about to grab him, but the lion demon protected him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S MINE!"

"NO WAY, I SAW HIM FIRST!"

"NO, I DID!"

The whole village of male demons started to argue and fight over a small fragile demon.

The lion demon asked, "What is your breed?"

"Ne-Necoco..." Ginga replied while he squatted on the floor.

"Necoco...Necoco...isn't that a rare breed?"

"Well, yeah..."

"But aren't necocos a female type of breed?"

"Well, I'm the first MALE breed."

"Interesting...hey, be my mate and I'll guarantee that my love will stay eternity!"

"Let me smell you..."

The lion demon approached Ginga with care and let him smell his neck.

Ginga replied, "Sorry, but you're not my lover..."

"What?! I don't need to be your lover, you're just my mate!"

"Sorry, but I don't want to have someone who has other wives, so NO!"

"SO BE IT! HEY EVERYBODY! DID YOU KNOW HE'S STILL A VIRGIN?! WHY NOT WE ALL TAKE IT AWAY, OR WE CAN TAKE TURNS!"

Every male lion demon pulled his arm and tied him on a wall. Both of Ginga's hands were above him. He was about to cry, tears forming in the side of his eyes.

A sword slashed and cut the rope that was tying him, leaving him free from the ropes. He saw a man with silver hair, a dragon gold-like band on his forehead, and a red streak on his hair.

He saw that he was very mad, so he slashed the lion demon on the chest leaving him bleeding on the ground. The villagers were afraid, so all they did was run away.

The demon's scent was strong to Ginga's nose.

He whispered to himself, "The scent..it's too strong." Ginga blushed.

The silver-haired demon approached Ginga, grabbed his waist, and carried him to his lair.

**~At his Lair~**

"Hnnn..." Ginga moaned

"Why are you moaning?" asked the silver-haired demon.

"Your scent it's so...hnnn...strong."

Ginga let out a small gasp when the silver-haired demon put him on a futon and pinned him down.

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Mating with you"

"N-No! Get away from me!" Ginga pushed him away, "I'll hurt you f you come anywhere near me!"

The demon was now mad.

"Alright, fine...My name is Ryuuga; Ryuuga the silver wolf demon, and you are?"

"Ginga; Ginga Hagane the necoco..."

"Hnnn...so you're my mate since you have that erotic look on your face." Ryuuga replied.

He grabbed one of Ginga's legs, raised it up, and he was shocked at what he saw...

**To be Continued**

**Hello! thankyou for reading this fic! and also i would like to thank WON-CHAN! (go to my favorite authors and read her stories or review, if you wont do any of the above...EXPECT ME UNDER YOUR BED!) for betta reading this story.**


	2. Be my MATE!

Ginga was shocked and blushed hard.

"Nnnn...wha!"

"You're hard"

Ginga pulled his leg away and started trembling in fear, "D-don't hurt me..."

His eyes were about to form tears.

Ryuuga replied, "I won't, but you have to deal with that by yourself. It's not healthy to keep it in y'know."

"What should I do?" Ginga asked since he was just an innocent necoco.

"Y'know; I can help you, but it'll give you pleasurable pain." Ryuuga smirked.

Ginga still didn't get what he meant, "Huh?"

He sighed, "Suit yourself, have fun taking care of that!"

"WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO?!"

"You masturbate, you dense idiot!"

"Masturbate?"

"You don't know?"

He shook his head, "No"

"You rub that bulge up and down until something oozes out." Ryuuga explained.

Ginga stroked his hard-on with his hand and moaned a little, "Ah!...hnnn..."

Ginga moaned as he felt the sensation of his organ being stroked. Ryuuga got hard from watching.

He approached Ginga and grabbed his hand that was pumping his dick. He gave Ginga a pleasurable blowjob which made the necoco shiver with ecstasy.

"Ahh! No..stop! You said yo-ah wouldn't hu-aht! M-me ah!"

"I'm not hurting you, I'm healing you." Ryuuga deep throated Ginga's dick.

He released his cum inside Ryuuga's mouth. "Ahh!"

"Sweet...your cum is sweet. This means we're both made for each other."

Ginga raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Your cum tastes so sweet, it's delicious. Y'know; when the cum of a mate is bitter, it means that the mate isn't meant for you."

"Then?..."

"Marry me!"

Ryuuga's proposal made Ginga scared. He feared that the next mating season Ryuuga would leave him for some other mate.

"NO!"

"WHY?"

Ginga thought of an excuse, "You errr...should...ummmm...consult my dad first!"

"FINE, WHERE DOES HE LIVE?"

"OUTSIDE OF TOWN!"

"No need to shout."

Ryuuga transformed into his original form known as the silver wolf. His fur was shiny, bright, and he was big. His face looked like he could kill someone; Ginga was scared again.

He backed away a little, but Ryuuga's furry tail grabbed his leg and dragged him off to his home. They jumped above the roofs.

Ginga felt queasy from all the jumping. Ryuuga finally stopped and Ginga vomited on him.

"Why you little.." he growled.

The necoco cowered in fear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

He told Ryuuga he could bathe in a nearby stream.

He dragged Ginga along with him to the destination.

**The Stream. . .**

Ryuuga took of his clothes off and dived directly into the water and started bathing.

"Hey do you have shampoo or soap?" Ryuuga asked.

But Ginga wasn't there.

He gave out an angry howl to warn Ginga. Suddenly the necoco appeared with bathing materials.

"Where'd you go?!" he growled.

"T-To my house, just to get some shampoo and soap."

"Hn, ok...since you're the one who vomited on me, why not you bathe with me? NOW!" Ryuuga said with an evil grin.

Ginga backed away a little, but Ryuuga let out a threatening growl, "Don't make me come over there!"

"O-Okay..." Ginga started stripping and went into the cool water and approached Ryuuga.

He scrubbed his back to make Ryuuga clean, but there was one part that wasn't cleaned off.

"You're missing a part y'know." He smirked.

"Where?"

"Here" Ryuuga pointed to his erected cock throbbing and oozing with pre-cum.

Ginga didn't know what to do, "What am I supposed to do to it?"

"Suck it"

Ginga whimpered and did as he was told. He sucked Ryuuga's dick, deep throating it directly.

He began licking his balls while pumping it. Ryuuga wanted more; he grabbed Ginga's head and forced him to suck his dick all the way.

He thrusted into his mouth and Ginga moaned at the force.

Ryuuga groaned in pleasure and came inside his mouth.

The necoco swallowed most of it, "Hmm...it's r-really sweet..."

"I told ya, we were made for each other."

**To be continued. . .**


	3. Yabasu!

When they finished bathing, they got dressed and began walking.

Ginga wanted to break the silence.

"You don't have to say anything!" Ryuuga interrupted.

"O-Okay..." Ginga was shivering; he was 5 inches away from Ryuuga.

He sweatdropped, "Why are you so far from me?"

"Oh, am I?" Ginga was flustered.

He wouldn't go near to him because of what they did in the bath and Ryuuga's scent was turning him on.

"Stop being so dense and get over here!"

"NO, DON'T WANNA-!" Ginga slipped.

He almost fell off the cliff, but Ryuuga saved him.

Ginga's nose was on his neck and the scent went into his nostrils. The necoco got flustered again and both of them landed on a flat surface.

Ginga didn't let go of him his nose was stuck on his neck enjoying the scent.

"Ginga?" Ryuuga was confused at why the necoco wouldn't get off him.

He panted on Ryuuga's neck, "You smell so good..fuck me, nyaaa."

Once the necoco realized what he just said he pushed himself off of the wolf.

"Errr, I mean uhhhh...J-Just forget what I said!" Ginga ran far away with a flustered face.

His legs were running like he was about to die, until somebody grabbed his waist and hoisted him up. The kidnapper carried him off somewhere.

"Hey lemme go!" the necoco squirmed.

"Not a chance!"

He saw his kidnapper face, "You, you're that guy from town!"

"My name's Kyouya, not _that guy_!"

"PUT ME DOWN! LEMME G-" Ginga's words were cut off when Kyouya started groping his bottom, "Nnn! What are you d-doing?!"

He smirked, "Groping you"

"Wh-Where are you taking me?"

After a few minutes, both of them reached the destination; a cave

Both of them went inside. Kyouya wasted no time and began stripping Ginga.

"Hey! Give those back!" the necoco covered himself.

"You gotta be fucked first"

"This is rape to me! Give back my clothes you molester!"

"Rape? But..I love you with all my life."

"Love? You got me in trouble the last time we met!"

" I only wanted to show you how those barbaric dominates wanted you!"

"I don't get you at all." He pouted.

He smirked, "You'll get it when I'm done with you."

Kyouya shoved Ginga onto the floor and shackled his hands above his head.

He gave the necoco a deep kiss while stroking Ginga's dick.

"Hnnn...nyahhh...noooo..." Ginga moaned.

He licked his neck, "I know you love it."

"No more, stop"

"Want me to suck it?"

"Nooo...AH!"

Kyouya used his tongue to lick and tease it. He began sucking on it in a bobbing motion.

"K-Kyyaa...nyaaa...nyooo!" Ginga began to feel hot inside his body.

He needed something inside him; Ginga wanted more than just a blowjob. The necoco craved to be fucked with no mercy.

"Hm? I thought necocos had a sex drive...maybe a little more teasing will-"

"Gimme more nyaaaa" the necoco was wet and in heat.

His tail stretched and wrapped around Kyouya's sick. It stroked and pleasured the lion demon.

"Oh, so you _do _have a sex drive." he grabbed Ginga's chin, "Haa, haa; go on, tell me what you want."

He moaned "Y-You nyaa"

"Gotta be more clearer than that."

"Please fuck me, break me, do whatever you want to me. I'm yours to keep Kyouya-kyuuun~"

He smirked at how cute and horny the necoco was, "Show me how bad you want it."

Ginga went on all fours and used his tail to prep himself. Kyouya enjoyed the show.

His entrance was dripping wet each time his tail went in, "Nyaaaa...kyaaaa... aaaah"

Running footsteps could be heard closer and closer. A familiar voice yelled, "GINGA!"

Suddenly the necoco snapped out of it and covered himself.

"Grr, who goes there?!" Kyouya growled at the stranger.

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Could this be Love?

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ryuga smacked, hit, and threw Kyoya to the ground, wall, and, ceiling.

"Ryuga.." Ginga touched his hand, but Ryuga was so pissed that he snatched Ginga's hand and dragged him out of the cave.

"R-Ryuga, you're crushing my hand!" he whimpered.

"JUST BE QUIET!" he shouted with a fierce growl.

The necoco shivered in fear. His skin shaked with fear and he fell to his knees crying.

"Huuuuuuu…im..soo..sorry…waaaa" he cried.

Ryuga felt so guilty that he scared the poor boy to tears. He gave Ginga a tight hug and apologized while kissing his forehead.

The necoco was still trembling in fear.

'_Maybe I should give him a warning next time._'

Ryuga carried Ginga bridal style and they took off back to Ryuga's home.

**~50min. later~**

"Ginga you don't have to be scared anymore. Look, I don't have that scary face anymore." he smiled to Ginga but the necoco was still scared.

"Whatever you saw, please, just forget about it." Ginga did not reply to his plea.

"Alright, if this will make you feel better, I'll just stay away from you. Come to me when you're okay." He glared at the necoco, "And if you even think about escaping I promise to make your ass hurt for days."

Ginga nodded really fast.

When Ryuga left the room, the necoco was all alone. He sat on his feet for a while until night came. Suddenly a thunderstorm cackled outside.

Ryuga's P.O.V.

I checked if Ginga was okay, but when I arrived at his room, he was gone. Ginga couldn't have escaped, his scent was still in the room.

I followed the smell, his scent led me to the closet. I tried opening it, but it was shut tight.

"Hey, you in there?" suddenly Ginga came out of the closet and gave me a tight hug both of us fell on the floor.

The poor guy was shivering like crazy.

"Ryuga, don't leave me!"

*loud thunder sound!*

His fist was gripping tightly on my black yukata. I guess he doesn't like thunder.

"Don't worry Ginga, I'm here." I told him and stroked his back for comfort, "Why are you afraid of the thunder, it's just sound."

"My mom died because of this storm."

We talked about his mom all night long until he fell asleep on my chest.

**To be Continued. . .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Heat Frenzy

*heat frenzy- it's when a mate loses his/her control of their sex drive and end up fucking each other for a long period of time.

~Normal P.O.V.~

When the necoco woke up around 10:00, he felt something weird inside him.

Ginga's body felt hot and he was really horny. He wanted to wake Ryuga up, but he was still asleep.

The necoco snuck open Ryuga's yukata and took off his underwear to give him a blowjob.

"Hnn…HUH?" the wolf suddenly woke up and found the redhead sucking his cock. Ginga separated his mouth from Ryuga's dick.

He grabbed his face and gave a long delectable passionate kiss. The necoco broke the kiss making a string of saliva.

"Ryuga please have sex with me.."

"Now?" the wolf wasn't sure, _'He's been resisting me for days..'_

"I feel really, really, hot." He stroked the wolf's cock, "Please put it in me."

The wolf smirked, "Ride me, then I'll give you all the sex you want."

"You sex god!" ginga said.

Ginga slammed his ass on Ryuga's cock, it stung a little but his body moved on its own, up and down.

"AHHH! SO..SOO…BIG!..ah! more!" The necoco moaned and drooled in pleasure.

The wolf blushed, "Ginga, what has gotten into you?"

"do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't!"

"ah!..ah!...hnn..ah!"

"Aaahh! Ah! Ohmygod, you're good.." he panted and gripped Ginga's hips to move him faster.

"ahhh!..hnn..mmmnn…"

"I can't take much more of this, my turn!" Ryuga switched the postions, "Let me show you how it's done."

The wolf pounded and slammed into Ginga's ass with no mercy.

"AHHHH!..YESS..MORE! OH!HNNNN….AHHH!" he gripped Ryuga for more.

"Ginga!"

_**~Few hours later~**_

The wolf was a little pale, "Ginga..I came for you like 5 times, calm down already."

The necoco shook the wolf, "Don't pass out yet, I wanna cum again and again!"

Ryuga felt like he was gonna die, "You still want more?!"

"Fuck me already! C'mon Ryuga, do me~!" he whined.

"Damn heat frenzy…." Ryuuga felt drained.

The horny necoco pouted, "If you won't fuck me, then I'll just find someone else who will."

"Ugh, come here and follow me "

"Hm?" The curious necoco followed the wolf.

Both of them went to an underground tunnel that led to another bedroom.

"Lie down" he pointed to the bed.

The necoco lay on the bed waiting for whatever Ryuga was gonna do.

Ryuga's P.O.V.

'_Looks like I'm using my secret weapon.'_ I got out the octopus envention.

**To be Continued. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuga P.O.V.

'_Time for my secret weapon.'_ Ryuga pulled out the octopus sex toy, "Here you go" he tossed it to Ginga .

The necoco stared at it, "What's this?"

"Play with it, it'll be fun." He smirked, "Press the ON button."

"Oh, okay.."

When Ginga pressed it, the toy suddenly came to life! The tentacles started moving on their own.

The first tentacle was wrapped around Ginga's wrist, 2 tentacles grabbed each leg and spread them as wide as it could. The rest of the tentacles violated/played with his privates.

"Hnnn….uhhhhh! Nnn…ahh!" Ginga moaned in pleasure, "Put it in….ah!" he wanted to be pounded inside the ass hard, "Hnnn ahh!"

All I did was sit down and watch the show. His face is so cute when he's being fucked and begging for more.

Heat frenzies last for more than a day, so I hope I get my turn inside him again.

**~3 hours later~**

'_Maybe I should videotape this..'_ I went to get a camera. Ginga's cuteness is too good to pass up.

**~2 hours of recording later~**

"Okay Ginga, just raise your ass up to the camera so I can get a good glimpse…"

He did as he was told, "Ahhh!...mnnnn…m-more…" the necoco moaned when three octopuses tentacles probed his entrance.

"Hn, I want to join in on the fun too!" I continued videoing him. I let out my erected cock in front of Ginga's face, "Suck" I demanded.

Ginga sucked on it hungrily he even deep throated it.

"Ah!...th-that's good a boy."

"Hnn..mmmm.." I grabbed ginga's head made him deep throat my dick more and made sure to cum in his throat.

"G-Ginga!"

"Nyaaahh!"

Then the toy ran out of batteries and went back to being just a little octopus.

"Ryuga~" Ginga called out to me.

I turned around "Y-Yes?"

"Fuck me!" pounced onto me and we were on the bed again. He immediately put it in himself and started riding me.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!...yes more!...Ryuga's cock is soo thick soo hard sooo! AHHHH!"

This was kind of amusing to watch, "Hn, what else?"

"It feels so good having sex with you ahhh! Yes..nnnn..more…." I made sure to grip his hips and move him.

The Next Day (Normal P.O.V.)

Ginga screamed in agony when he woke up, "MY BUTT HURTS! WHY IS MY BUTT STILL CONNECTED TO YOUR COCK?**"**

"Oh, you passed out from riding me all night long." Ryuga yawned.

"Nngggg…ah!" Ginga tried to remove his cock from inside him, but it was too painful.

"C'mon, just a little more.." he taunted.

Ginga gave up and began crying, "Take it out, take it, TAKE IT OUT!"

"Why are you complaining now?" Ryuga smirked, "You really enjoyed yourself last night."

Ginga blushed "Just take it out!"

"Okay, okay"

The silver wolf layed the necoco down and then slowly pulled out. Ginga moaned in pain, Ryuga knew that they weren't going to be having sex for a couple of days.

"Ngh! My back hurts too!" Ginga sulked.

"That's what you get for wanting more." He scolded the necoco.

"I think..I'm gonna pass out.." Ginga fainted and went to sleep for a few days.

**To be Continued. . .**

Sorry for the late update.


End file.
